


Fallen Angel

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [10]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Fallen Angel

"Well, you're not rid of me just yet," I say as I hobble around the door to close it behind me. I haven't been on crutches since high school, but I'm managing okay with them. It helps that Scully keeps offering to carry things for me. My pride won't quite let me ask her.

Scully looks confused. "You still have a job?"

"Don't sound so disappointed," I tell her as I lower myself to the chair beside her, a little less than gracefully. 

She is turned to face me now, waiting for an explanation. But I'm not sure I have one. In truth, I'm not sure what just went on in that room. I was sure I'd be out of a job, but instead I simply got desk duty for a while. Which I'd be on anyways until my leg heals.

"You were so sure they were going to fire you though," Scully manages. She doesn't say it, but she was sure they were too. She takes the file from my hand and puts it in her briefcase. 

I shrug, "If it was up to McGrath, I think I'd be done, but it doesn't seem to be up to him. Or not just up to him." Another shrug, "I honestly don't quite know what happened in there."

She looks away in thought, and shakes her head a little. "We should probably get out of here before they change their minds," she decides, standing and retrieving my crutches from against the wall. Said crutches, which fit easily under my arms, go up to her shoulders. Sometimes I forget how short she is. Easy to forget really when her presence is formidable enough to scare the shit out of me sometimes.

"Good thinking," I say as I take one crutch and use it to hoist myself up. I don't really need them for such things, but while I have them, I might as well use them. Besides, the more needy I appear, the easier Scully is on me. As I stand, my eyes drift to her legs, which, in her skirt, are bare to just above her knees. Another thing I sometimes forget is that she has great legs. But that's something I'm supposed to forget. And that her hair looks cute pinned back the way it is right now. 

She hands me my other crutch and grabs her briefcase as we start down the hall. "Let's go get some lunch," she suggests.

It sounds like a great idea. I've never been too concerned about what the powers that be threatened to do with my career. But at the moment I'm glad they decided to give me a break. Something tells me I would have really missed having lunch with Scully every day.


End file.
